Don't Ever Underestimate
by Rikulaw
Summary: Iris and Dent always traveling with Satoshi, thinking that he's just a beginner trainer until an incident with Cabernet make him snap. Now they should face the far more experienced trainer's little revenge. Japanese Name & Terms, Bad Grammar, One-Shot.


Ern... This is my first time writing Pokemon fanfic, so please be gentle okay...? Please?

**WARNING :**

**- Use of Japanese Character, Pokemon, Region, Term and Event Name. See the note at the end of story for the English term. (Move names are in English)**

**- Bad grammar**

**- Unknown timeline**

* * *

><p>Clear sky and rising sun. Another perfect day on the journey Isshu League. But, it seems that our heroes opted to have a brief rest in the open field and having a picnic with their Pokémon. With a battle as an eyecatch of course.<p>

"Zuruggu use Headbutt!" Satoshi commanded.

"Zu… Ruggu!" Zuruggu execute it –roughly- in a way that most of Pokémon can evade.

"Kiba!" Surprisingly, Kibago got hit with that.

"Kibago! Hang on! Use Scratch!" Iris commanded her lil' dragon.

"Kibakiba… Kiba!" Kibago execute it in a same speed as Zuruggu.

"Zuru!" Well now it's already predictable that Zuruggu got hit with that slow attack.

"Zuruggu don't lose!" Satoshi encourage his Pokémon and Zuruggu gain his posture immediately.

"Kibago, time to end this! Use Dragon Rage!" Iris commanded proudly.

"Ki… ba… Kiba… Kiba… GO!" Kibago successfully execute his Dragon Rage after a quite length of casting (?) time.

**BOOM!**

"Zuruggu unable to fight. The winner is Iris" Dent judged.

"Yeah! We won! Good work, Kibago!" Iris cheered.

"Geez. Zuruggu had been having trouble to keep on ever since Kibago learned how to execute Dragon Rage. You okay, Zuruggu?" Satoshi complained while walking his way to the losing Zuruggu.

"Zuru." Zuruggu noted that he's all right.

"But you should work more on the speed. If the opponent wasn't Zuruggu but Mijumaru or the others, Kibago would still lose regardless how powerful his Dragon Rage is." Dent advised Iris.

"I know. But this is a great step forward to be a Dragon Master!" Iris clenched her hand with eyes burning in passion.

"Then, how about make Kibago learn another Dragon-Type move like Dragon Breath or Draco Meteor?" Satoshi advised Iris after returning Zuruggu to his Pokéball.

"You're such a kid. Kibago's evolutionary line can't learn Dragon Breath you know. But hmm… Draco Meteor huh… Worth a try." Iris said cheerfully after mocking Satoshi.

"How should I know that Kibago's evolutionary line can't learn Dragon Breath!" Satoshi snapped back at Iris.

"Now, now. But it seems you know a little about Dragon-Type since you know a bit variation of Dragon-Type moves." Dent tried to change the subject so Satoshi would cool off.

"Well, kind of." Satoshi answered nervously, looking away.

"FOUND YOU!"

Our heroes turned to the source of voice and found a lot of dust flying here and there for a second, then panting Cabernet on the other second. For the one that forgot or simply just don't know, Cabernet is a C-Class Pokémon Sommelière whose lost miserably against Dent and vow to get a revenge on him.

"Ah if I'm not mistaken, you're Cabernet!" Dent politely confirms her name.

"Yeah! It's me. The only one great Cabernet! Now, let's battle!" Cabernet claimed, rudely asked, and pointed her finger to Dent.

"Again?" Iris complained.

"I don't mind though." Dent accepted.

"Okay. The bet is still the same. If I win, Satoshi will have to replace all of his Pokémon!" Cabernet stated and Satoshi paled.

"Fine by me!" Dent accepted.

"It's not fine by me!" Satoshi complained but simply ignored by the two.

"The rule is 3 on 3! How about that!" She stated the rule.

"As much as I want, but currently I only bring two Pokémon with me." Dent declined, but he still smirked with pride.

"Tch. Okay. 2 on 2 then!" Cabernet disappointed a little.

"Well then I'll go first! Go, my vintage! Yanappu!" Dent throw his Pokéball to the air and Yanappu merged from the light.

"Yanappu!" Yanappu said proudly.

"Then I'll go the same as the last time. Go! Mebukijika!" Cabernet done the same and soon Mebukijika is ready to fight.

"Yanappu! Use Dig!" Yanappu then disappeared into the ground.

"Mebukijika! Stay alert!" Mebukijika stilled and keep its attention to any sign of Yanappu.

"Yanappu! Use Bullet Seed!" Yanappu appeard from Mebukijika's blind spot and attacked it.

"Mebukijika!" Cabernet shouted as Mebukijika stunned from the attack on its head.

"Sorry to end this so soon! Yanappu! Use Solar Beam!" Dent smirked.

"Ya… Na…" Yanappu charging the solar energy and the tree in his head glowed brightly with solar energy. But suddenly it faded and disappeared completely.

"What!" Dent looking around for the cause and find out that dark cloud blocking the sun.

Cabernet recovered soon and noticed that Dent still shocked at his bad luck and smirked as a chance come down on her.

"Mebukijika! Use Jump Kick!" Mebukijika run at a high speed towards the stilled Yanappu and kick him with its back leg.

"Yana!" Yanappu screamed and bring out Dent from his trance.

"Yanappu!" Dent yelled as Yanappu thrown to the air.

"Don't give him a chance! Use Megahorn!" Mebukijika run towards Yanappu and lands a clean hit on Yanappu. Yanappu fainted with that.

"Ah…" Dent looking at his fallen vintage unbelieving.

"How's that!" Cabernet shouts proudly.

"Retreat, Yanappu!" Dent called back Yanappu to his Pokéball.

"Dent! Don't you dare to lose! My party is at stake!" Satoshi yelled at him.

"I know! Go! Ishizumai!" Dent throw another Pokéball to the air and soon Ishizumai is already in the field.

"Then, Mebukijika, retreat! Futachimaru, go!" Cabernet changed her Pokémon.

"I'll go first! Futachimaru use Water Gun!" Futachimaru executed the attack directly at Ishizumai.

"Ishizumai! Use Protect!" Ishizumai hide in its stone shell and bounced the water gun away.

"You're using the same tactic again!" Cabernet protested.

"I should see if you learn your lesson or not." Dent smiled to hide his panic away. But soon the worst thing happened. The dark cloud from before released it loads by the form of… rain.

"Fufufu… Looks like the nature is sided with me today. Futachimaru! Use Water Pulse!" Futachimaru gathered the water energy on both of its hand and launched it at Ishizumai.

"Ishizumai! Use Protect!" Ishizumai spared from the attack again.

"I won't let you go just like that! Futachimaru! Use Fury Cutter!" Futachimaru lunged at Ishizumai, ready to attack.

"Ishizumai won't make it for another Protect. Ishizumai evade it!" Ishizumai come out from its shell and moving away to evade with trouble because of the rain. In the end, Ishizumai barely evaded Futachimaru's attack, but still took a slight damage.

"Continue with Razor Shell!" Futachimaru quickly switched his stand and launched the attack cleanly on Ishizumai whom fainted just after that.

"No way… Ishizumai, retreat!" Dent put back Ishizumai on Pokéball and depressed for his complete loss even though it's purely on his extremely bad luck.

"Now as promised, Satoshi! Change your party, NOW!" Cabernet ordered proudly.

"Why should I! Dent lose purely on bad luck! And I got nothing to do with this!" Satoshi protested.

"Because I said so! Bad luck or not, lose is lose! Now CHANGE YOUR PARTY!" Cabernet still smirking.

"You!" Satoshi snapped and almost lunged at Cabernet before a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Sorry Satoshi. Never thought that it will turn out like this." Dent sincerely apologize.

"Tch. I understand. I just have to completely change my party right!" Irritability and anger clearly showed up in his face as his hat shadowed his face so the rest can't even make his expression.

"Come on, Pikachu!" He walked away, not bothered to wait for Pikachu to climb his shoulder or the rain, and picked his bag then walked to the direction of a town that just some mile away from their spot.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu leaped from Iris lap and chasing snapped Satoshi from behind and disappeared into the forest. After a moment the rest of them followed him, including Cabernet whom claimed to be 'has a responsibility to judge his new party'.

Some hours after the incident, Satoshi arrived on the nearest Pokémon Center, clearly drenched, with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Can I help you with something?" Nurse Joy asked kindly to, clearly still snapped, Satoshi.

"Is this Pokémon Center can afford Pokémon transfer from Kanto?" Satoshi asked, not bothered to greet Nurse Joy properly.

"Of course we can. The transfer machine is just right there. Please feel free to use it." Nurse Joy pointed at the machine in the corner of the lobby.

"Thanks." Satoshi thanked her, but not bothered to look at her, then walked toward the machine and dialed a number on the phone attached to the machine. Soon, Araragi-hakase appeared on the screen with her usual smiling face.

"Satoshi-kun long times no see." She greeted him, but soon noticed that something wrong with him.

"Arara, what's wrong?" Araragi-hakase asked him.

"Hakase, I'll transfer all of my Pokémon there for a while. Is that okay?" Satoshi asked her, still with his previous attitude.

"Well, it's okay for me. But what's wrong?" Araragi-hakase asked him with a worried face. Her smile already disappeared a long ago.

"I'll transfer them now. But I'll transfer Pikachu's Pokéball only. I'll keep him here." Satoshi turned and start transferring his Pokémon one by one.

"Well, I received them safely, but-"

"Thank you, hakase. Bye then." Satoshi cut her and cut the line immediately, and then he dialed a different number. Soon, Okido-hakase's face popped in the monitor.

"Well, Satoshi-kun long times no see. What a good timing. He's back from Johto after a while. It seems he wants to see you, so he took a rest from his training." Okido-hakase cheerfully talked to him and noticing his cold attitude. But this time he's smirking. "What's wrong?"

"Hakase, I want to transfer some Pokémon. Six to be exact."

"It's okay, but you only could have six Pokémon with you-"

"Don't worry. I already sent all of my Pokémon to Araragi-hakase."

"We-well, so which one?"

"First…"

As Satoshi transferred his Pokémon, the other heroes plus Cabernet arrived on the town and asked around about Satoshi. Then they found out that he's headed to the Pokémon Center. Looks like he's quite serious about changing his whole party. When they arrived, they found Satoshi sat on the couch with smiling Pikachu, with towel around his neck and smiling face.

"Hey guys! What took you so long?" He cheerfully waved his hand while asked.

"Hey, um…" Iris tried to talk something to him.

"Change your party NOW!" Cabernet ruins the mood.

"Don't worry, Mijumaru and the others aren't here. Only Pikachu." Satoshi assured Cabarnet.

"Satoshi, don't tell me…" Dent's wild fantasy already produced a crazy logical conclusion at the moment.

"No, I transferred them to Araragi-hakase. But you see, Pikachu don't want to be put into a Pokéball, so I only transferred the ball. He's officially on Araragi-hakase's place so I can't use him on any official battle." Satoshi smiled a bit bitterly.

"Well then, now you already rid those six, excluding that sleeping yellow rodent, we'll catch another Pokémon suitable for you." Cabernet ordered.

"No need to. I already have another set of six Pokémon with me. So, how a battle sound? You could taste my Pokémon better in a battle right?" Satoshi smiled… ern… sweetly that it becomes really eerie.

"Fine by me. But if I found that the Pokémon is bad for you, you should change them again." Cabernet stated.

"Okay. But if I win, I'll do as I pleased. By the way, how many Pokémon you currently have?" Satoshi smiled proudly.

"I got all six with me. And you got six too. How about a full battle?" Cabernet asked.

"If it's fine _by you_." Satoshi smirked.

"Okay then." Cabernet smirked back. There's currently a short circuit between them.

With that, they moved outside as the rain is already stopped and go to the Pokémon Battle Club.

"Okay then, I'll go first! Go, Futachimaru!" Cabernet called her first partner again. "Now, show me your Pokémon!"

Satoshi smirked as he threw six Pokéballs behind. From those balls, six Pokémon emerged. Most are gigantic while the others are normal and small-sized Pokémon.

"What…" Dent and Iris stared in awe.

"Chose three from this party by order which one you want to battle first. You win if you could beat at least three with your six." Satoshi said proudly in front of his party. Cabernet still shocked by those rare Pokémon that she never seen in person.

"Hmm… maybe I should introduce them. Well then, from the left are Kabigon, Jukain, Goukazaru, Yoronozuku, Fukumaru, and Lizardon. You could say that Lizardon is my ace. You don't have to choose him though." Satoshi offered nicely, but it's clear that he's mocking Cabernet.

"Hmm… ace huh? Okay then, I'll choose him for the first opponent. The order is from right to left. I'll fight all of them." Cabernet stands for her own pride.

"Don't regret it. Go Lizardon!" Satoshi waved his hand and Lizardon fly over his head then landed on the field.

"Well then, Battle Start!"

"Futachimaru! Use Water Gun!" Futachimaru shoot the water gun.

"Lizardon receive it!" Satoshi commanded and soon, Lizardon switches into defense position.

"What he's doing? Lizardon is a fire type right? That water Gun would deal a lot of damage." Iris surprised, but as the attack landed cleanly on the fire lizard, Lizardon show no difficulties on guarding Futachimaru's Water-Type attack. And when the attack ended, Lizardon stood there just like nothing had ever happened.

"That Lizardon… Has a fairly high level. Futachimaru won't ever manage to match him." Dent commented.

"Eh! But… Satoshi… Wasn't he just a trainer that just started some time ago? You see my point right? He didn't even know that you had to battle a Pokémon to get it! Or about Charm move! Or how to chose your Pokemon based on the opponent's Pokemon!" Iris argued.

"I don't know. He surely didn't show any sign that he's actually an expert trainer." Dent watch closely as Futachimaru struggle to harm Lizardon.

"IRIS! LET KIBAGO OUT AND WATCH THIS!" Satoshi shouted to Iris while waving his hand and just ignoring Futachimaru's attack on Lizardon.

"Huh? Ye-yeah. Kibago! Kibago!" Iris called Kibago.

"Kiba?" Kibago asked what happened.

"He said to watch closely on the battle." Iris focused her eyes on the battle, so is Kibago.

"Then, time to clearly state my compatibility with Lizardon! Lizardon! Time to end this! Use Steel Wing and knock Futachimaru into the air!" Lizardon obeyed with a smirk and knock Futachimaru mid-air. A perfect height for view.

"Finish it with Dragon Rage!" Ash commanded.

"EH! DRAGON RAGE! But-but… isn't Lizardon a Fire-Flying Type Pokémon?" Iris asked clearly confused.

"I heard that some of Kanto's non-Dragon Pokémon are able to learn Dragon-Type exclusive moves. It seems that the rumor is true." Dent said confidently as Lizardon launched a powerful Dragon Rage at Futachimaru and knocked it out in an instant.

The rest of battle ended similarly as none of Cabernet is able to match Lizardon. Actually Cabernet still has a chance, but those chances are crushed by the display of power that Satoshi showed in the earlier battle. In the end, Satoshi win with Lizardon only as Kabigon already fallen asleep sometimes while Lizardon battled Mebukijika in the third round.

"No way…" Cabernet kneeled on her own despair in the complete one-sided battle.

"Now, I'll do as I please and you don't have any right to comment on me, got it?" Satoshi glared down at her then walked away and headed to the audience side.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu leaped from Iris' hug to Satoshi's head happily as Iris and Dent stunned in awe and disbelieve.

"Satoshi…" Iris muttered.

"…you're actually really good…" Dent continued.

"Well, kind of. Hey, Dent. How are Yanappu and Ishizumai?" Satoshi asked with a concerned look.

"Joy-san said that they're alright." Dent toss out two of his Pokéball to show Yanappu and Ishizumai. "As you can see, they already fine." Dent smiled.

"I'm glad." Satoshi show a relieved look and then grinned to Dent. "Now, you should pick one for yourself." Satoshi pointed on the group of his bored Pokémon.

"For… what?" Dent began palled.

"For your punishment. It's partly YOUR fault after all." Satoshi smiled while he let his intimidating aura roaming arounf which is very scary.

"Hey, hey! Dent! Pick Fukumaru please~~! It is a Dragon-Type, right? I want to see it battle!" Iris excited and not thinking about Dent even for a bit.

"Then?" Satoshi is waiting for answer as Pikachu only giggling in his head."

"The- Then… I'll pick Fukumaru…" Dent shivered at the thought on how strong that small Pokémon could be. Should be around Pikachu, so it's still possible to win if he didn't make any miss. Unfortunately, his only miss is, he never expected that the small Fukumaru already learned Draco Meteor. Combined by its strong jaw and Dig move, Satoshi presented Dent with a neat tactic to use Fukumaru's full potential.

Later in the night, Satoshi transferred all of his old Pokémon back to Okido-hakase's lab and take back all of his current Pokémon from Araragi-hakse. Both of the Professors looked relieved as Satoshi already smile like always. None of them know that he's just satisfied with his 'revenge'.

After transferred back his Pokémon, he's headed back to the room they borrowed at the Pokémon Center as Araragi-hakse still talking with Dent.

"Dent-kun and Iris-chan. Can you tell me what actually happen?" Araragi-hakase asked out of her curiosity, and then Dent and Iris explained to her what actually happened including the revenge part.

"So that's what happened. I hope that Sommelière girl alright." Araragi-hakase looks worried, but still with a smile on her face. She just can't hide her relieve as the case already ended 'nicely'.

"She got what she asked for." Iris stated.

"But I never thought that Satoshi is that strong. I always think that he's strong, but not that much." Dent being honest here.

"Yeah. I think he's just another beginner trainer with a bit talent and a gifted Pikachu." Iris added.

"Hmm… From what I heard from Okido-hakase, it seems that he's kinda famous in the region he's traveled in. If I remember correctly, his last achievement was Suzuran Tournament's best 4. It's Sinnoh League by the way." Araragi-hakase explained.

"WHAT!" Dent and Iris shouted in unison.

"And for that beginner-like attitude. He's always forgetting to do even the most obvious thing when he's too excited. And he's completely new in Isshu region, so it's natural that he doesn't know about several things here." Araragi-hakase added. "Ara, it's already this time. Well then, bye kids." With that she cut the connection.

"What are you doing, shouting at night time?" Satoshi asked from a bit far place. He's already taken off his jacket but he's still wearing his pants and shoes.

"A region best 4…!" Iris muttered while gaping at Satoshi whom walking towards them.

"You really can't judge the book from its cover." Dent added.

"What are you talking about?" Satoshi asked in his usual innocent smile.

Iris and Dent looked at each other, then back to Satoshi that still smiling, waiting for an answer.

"Nothing."

From that time, they learned that they shouldn't underestimate anyone despite how weak they look, or even how poor their knowledge is as nothing is impossible in this crazy world.

* * *

><p><strong>Dictionary <strong>(Jp = En)

**- **Satoshi = Ash

- Dent = Cilan

- Cabernet = ? (TBA)

- Okido-hakase = Prof. Oak

- Araragi-hakase = Prof. Juniper

- Zuruggu = Scraggy

- Kibago = Axew

- Yanappu = Pansage

- Futachimaru = Dewott

- Ishizumai = Dwebble

- Mebukijika = Sawsbuck

- Kabigon = Snorlax

- Jukain = Sceptile

- Goukazaru = Infernape

- Yoronozuku = Noctowl

- Fukumaru = Gible

- Lizardon = Charizard

- Pokémon Sommelière = Female Connoisseur

- Suzuran Tournament = Lily of the Valley Conference

- Isshu = Unova

That should be all. I'm more familiar with the Japanese names you see... ^^a


End file.
